Patch Notes/1.18
Features ;Theme Deck Quest Update *Players that haven’t completed all of their theme deck quests will now have a counter in their quest display to indicate when the next quest will come and what deck they’ll receive. ;Totems *The 5 basic totems can now be purchased for 300 gems each. Additionally, their gold price has been reduced to 6,000. *Totems in draft and forge will no longer be random. These modes will now default to your most recently used totem. ;Draft Matchmaking *Players can no longer pair with the same opponent within a single draft run. ;UI *Various UI improvements and updates throughout the client. *The resolution settings now has an option for ‘Native’. *Additionally, native is no longer forced when in full-screen. *Searching for “new” in the deckbuilder will now display all cards you own that you haven’t seen. *If you don’t have advanced deckbuilding turned on, you will now get a power count at the bottom of your deck list. Clicking this will allow you to control the power distribution of your deck. *You can now check out the upcoming season rewards from the leaderboards in your profile. *You can now report a player for having an inappropriate username from the playmat by interacting with their avatar. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Timing out while having attackers declared should now correctly remove the attack blades as the turn passes. *The UX around the "A" key and selecting and de-selecting attackers should be more responsive, and less susceptible to the occasional issue where you had to wait for selections to be processed. *Players should no longer have to play a ranked game after a season reset in order to be placed on the draft leaderboard. ;Android/iOS *Android will now provide a warning when it can’t download the game due to lack of space. ;UI *Season dates in the ranked rewards display should now be correct when investigating your badge in the profile. ;Gameplay *Entomb card presentations should no longer cover the playmat, preventing selections. Card Fixes *Cabal Countess - Unit type is now correctly ‘Gunslinger Rogue’. Card Updates The following cards have been modified. For a limited time, you’ll be able to destroy copies you previously crafted for full value. *Azindel's Gift - Now costs 7SSS, instead of 7S *Champion of Chaos - Now gains +1/+0 from each ability, instead of +1/+1 *Champion of Wisdom - Now a 4/4 that gains +2/+2, instead of a 3/3 that gains +3/+3 *Cobalt Monument - Now transforms into a 4/4, instead of 3/4 *Crownwatch Paladin - Now a 2/1, instead of 2/2 *Explorer Emeritus - Now a 0/2, instead of 0/1 *Frontier Jito - Now costs 2F, instead of 1F *Jarrall Iceheart - Now a 6/7, instead of 6/6 *Scaly Gruan - Now costs 2P, instead 3P *Soulfire Drake - Now costs 5FFF, instead of 5FF *Spire Chaplain - Now a 3/3, instead of 3/2 *Staff of Stories - Now +0/+4, instead of +0/+5 *Steward of the Past - Now costs 4SS, instead of 4S *Subvert - Now costs 4SS, instead of 4S *Thunderstrike Dragon - Now a 5/6, instead of 5/5 *Tundra Explorer - Now 3P for a 3/3, instead of 2P for a 2/2 *Umbren Reaper - Now costs 5SSS, instead of 5SS *Windshaper - Now 4P for a 2/4, instead of 5P for a 2/5 *Withering Witch - Now a 1/1, instead of a 1/4